This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An imaging system can be used to image various portions of a subject. The subject can include a patient, such as a human patient. The portions selected to be imaged can be internal portions that are covered by skin or other tissue. However, a location of portions of the subject that are imaged may be selected to be known. The locations can be locations relative to instruments placed in the subject (e.g. a location of a catheter relative to a heart wall) or a location of the imaged portion relative the instrument acquiring the image data.